


Broken

by Mixk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I can’t do this anymore, Ethan,” Danny finally says, taking another deep breath before continuing, “I’ve been miserable for so long. I can’t even come to you without feeling like a lying and untrustworthy bastard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is just inspired by a scene from DTLA. I needed some angst. This is what flaws could come out of Danny and Ethan’s relationship. Oh ! Also, I should specify that this is not part of the [Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/series/47318) verse. Danny’s human here.

"Can we talk?" Danny asks as he walks up to Ethan's bed, and sits on it, his hand instinctively reaching out for Ethan's.

"Sure," Ethan replies, his expression guarded when their eyes meet. Danny takes a deep breath before speaking up.

"I have been lying to you," Danny says, biting down on his lip when he sees the hurt look Ethan gives him. "I know I've said I was ok with all this werewolf stuff, and I really don't mind it, at least not when it comes to you. I don't care that you're a werewolf.

"But the truth is I'm not entirely ok with it all. Things have been crazy, what with all the fighting, the scheming, the  _deaths._  I know you've tried your best to keep me out of it all, but I'm not. I still end up getting involved one way or another.  I don't know who I am anymore, what my life is.

You've also been so possessive and paranoid. I can't even call Jackson without you getting jealous, or go hang out with Lydia without you checking up on me. And so I've lied to you. If I'm being perfectly honest with you, whenever I told you I was going with Lydia...I was actually hanging out with Josh."

"Josh, as in...Josh Turner? In the Lacrosse team?" Ethan says, deadpanned, and Danny nods. He can already see the anger bubbling up to the surface on Ethan's face. "So you've been cheating on me with him."

"No, absolutely not," Danny counters, letting out a frustrated sigh. "He's straight, Ethan, and he's my friend. See? That's why I didn't tell you."

"You've said it yourself, he's straight, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because! I shouldn't have to, you should just trust me," Danny shoots back, his voice rising a little bit more. "I feel like I can't even have a life outside of this relationship."

There's a long pause between them, and they're both breathing heavily, eyes locked on each other, their heartbeats slowing down from their heated exchange.

"I can't do this anymore, Ethan," Danny finally says, taking another deep breath before continuing, "I've been miserable for so long. I can't even come to you without feeling like a lying and untrustworthy bastard. It petrifies me, makes me freeze up. I don't know how to be any other way with you, and it's killing me. We're broken. I love you Ethan, I do. But this?  _U_ _s?_  We just don't work anymore."

"You're right," Ethan says, and swallows. "But if you've been cheating on me—"

"I never cheated on you, ever," Danny cuts him off before he can go on any further. "I was just trying to carve out my own life, get back to the person  _I_ was, before I met you. Before it was even conceivable to think werewolves exist. I'm just fucking  _lost."_

Danny's voice breaks at that last word, his heart so heavy in his chest he can hardly breathe. He can't believe he's managed to come this far, to say so much. It all feels so unreal, to be here, with Ethan, to think that they're over, after being together for so long. 

"I'm sorry," Ethan murmurs as tears start streaming down his face, his voice wavering as he goes on. "I'm sorry for being uh...so crazy, impatient, and suspicious. As fucked up as we are, as fucked up as all this is—"

Ethan chokes up then, a sob escaping his lips, eyes looking down at his hands. "I don't want it to be any other way. I guess I was fighting so hard to keep you close because...I can't remember how to live without you."

"I think we need to figure that out," Danny says calmly, his heart breaking when Ethan does. 

"I think you're right," Ethan breathes out, wiping the tears from his face before looking him in the eye. "We're really doing this? We're breaking up?"

"Yeah," Danny nods, feeling a wave of tears coming up. Ethan seems to be taking it harder than Danny thought he would, and it makes him doubt his decision more than he already did, his resolve starting to crumble as he watches the anguish on Ethan's face. 

"I love you, Ethan."

"I love you, too," Ethan whispers, and leans forward to embrace him in a hug, burying his teary face in Danny's shoulder as he lets his sobs out freely. Danny cups the back of Ethan's head, the latter's arms wrapped tightly around him, and together they're a sobbing mess for what feels like an eternity. 

Danny's still not sure he's made the right decision, but he doesn't see any other solution, no matter how much he loves Ethan. He really can't keep on living such a dangerous, and miserable life. He just can't.

They end up falling asleep in each other's arms, limbs tangled together, breathing each other's familiar scent; and it's the best night sleep he's had in months. It's also the last one he'll ever have with Ethan, he reminds himself when he wakes up.

They're over.


End file.
